


Happily Ever After?

by Merfilly



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Drabble, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look after the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After?

The love was true and the spell was broken and so the story goes with happily ever after.

Yet is that the true ending? 

Perhaps one had to take to keeping a metronome close by.

Or perhaps another had to keep a feather duster in hand at all times.

One never felt complete unless tea was steeping.

And there was the one who felt nothing, unless it was the hot coursing of wax down his arms.

Happily ever after?

Dearest readers, that is the truest myth of all time. Magic can never be undone without leaving its own scars behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/18cd7e38ea10f6de70749c1ce4774065/tumblr_n0htm8ytY01qlq9poo3_500.jpg  
> (trigger warning for potentially harmful behavior involving candles)


End file.
